


The First Kiss

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Erections, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess this is the part where I say I’m sorry. Or not, because I’m not really sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small part of a bigger fic, but you don't have to have read that part to be able to appreciate this one.

“Save that turtle shell for someone that deserves it,” Stiles says as he plays upside down, “If you use it on me, I swear, I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass, you’ll taste my toes.”

“You’re so gross,” Scott snorts and shifts on the floor, glancing at Stiles and trying not to stare at his Adam’s apple. Returning his attention to the television, Scott smiles to himself as he hits the button and sends the turtle shell out towards Stiles.

“Aww, you fucking asshole,” Stiles growls out as he falls off the side of the road, tapping his foot on the bed as his character is put back on the track, “I told you not to.”

“You were winning!” Scott chuckles and looks at Stiles again, heart practically beating out of his chest at how obscene his friend looks; moles and pale skin all on display and stretched out before him, not to mention his mouth. He’s done well to keep his feelings for Stiles under wraps and in all honesty, he doesn’t really know what comes over him then, but he leans over and curls his fingers around the nape of his friend’s neck as he leans in to kiss him, slotting their lips together without much effort.

Stiles stills, his eyes widening as he drops the controller and kisses back, even though he’s surprised and taken aback by Scott’s lips against his. It’s bad enough that he’s kissing Scott, but he’s also holding his breath as well, chest tightening as he opens his mouth a little and leans into it, his hands blindly reaching out for the other boy’s shirt.

The fact that Stiles doesn’t push him away or protest in the slightest spurs Scott further, deepening the kiss and pressing his lips to Stiles’s more firmly, his thumb brushing against the side of his friend’s neck. It’s awkward and just this side of clumsy, especially with Stiles being upside down, but in the same respect, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect first kiss if he tried. He wants to think that if he knew this would be so well received that he would’ve acted on his feelings sooner, but he knows he wouldn’t have, and he takes solace in the fact that it’s even happening at all.

Stiles gasps and shifts his legs, getting hard almost immediately (not that it really takes much). He reaches out with one hand, brushing Scott’s cheek and then down his neck, to his shoulder. His heart’s racing, he can practically feel it trying to lodge itself in his throat.

Scott’s surprised by how _right_ being like this with Stiles feels, but there’s still a part of him that’s worried that this is just… a fluke, and that Stiles is kissing back because he’s… well, _Stiles_. Lips parting, he breathes out hotly against the other boy’s mouth, tentatively brushing his tongue against Stiles’s bottom lip before gently sucking on it.

Stiles moans weakly and tilts his head, pulling his lip from Scott’s mouth to kiss him again as he grins and arches his back a little from the bed.

Scott can feel Stiles’s smile against his mouth, which in turn causes him to smile, his hand moving from the nape of his friend’s neck, smoothing it along Stiles’s shoulder before resting it up on his chest. He breaks the kiss then and chuckles nervously, kissing Stiles’s chin before pulling back to get a good look at his face.

Stiles stares at Scott, his eyes wide as he drops his elbows back to rest on the edge of the mattress, his boner pressing painfully against his jeans as he slowly licks his lips.

“I guess this is the part where I say I’m sorry,” Scott breaks the silence, trailing his fingers against Stiles’s chest for a moment before pulling his hand back. He’s still smiling - even though it’s faint - he doesn’t think he could stop smiling right now if he tried, because he totally just kissed his best friend, “Or not, because I’m not really sorry.”

Stiles isn’t sure how long he’s silent for after the kiss, but he finally rolls over and leans down, pressing his lips to Scott’s ear as he grins, “You shouldn’t be sorry,” he says lowly, “I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Scott asks back quietly as his eyes flutter, wanting more than anything to just turn his head and press their mouths together again.

“Not at all,” Stiles responds, pulling back enough to look at Scott, his eyes dropping to the other boy’s mouth, “Like… seriously not at all.”

Scott nods and watches Stiles’s eyes drop to his mouth, the corner of his lips twitching, “Good,” he says and surges up quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to his best friend’s lips.

Stiles moves his hand out, touching the back of Scott’s neck and holding him still as he leans in, kissing him back and holding it for a moment before pulling away and grinning, “Yeah, good, like ‘could’ve happened sooner’ good.”

Scott’s eyes widen at the statement and he shakes his head, playing coy to the best of his ability, “What are you talking about?”

“That kiss, that whole thing,” Stiles makes a flailing motion with his hands, “Could’ve happened a lot sooner, dude, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Scott responds and snorts at Stiles, “I’m just-I’m trying to figure out what that’s supposed to mean.”

Stiles lifts a brow, “What, by it happening sooner?”

“By you saying it could’ve happened a lot sooner, yeah,” Scott nods.

“I’m pretty sure I meant that… it could’ve happened a lot sooner,” Stiles teases, grinning wider.

“God, you’re the worst,” Scott huffs out teasingly and shakes his head, turning and resting his back up against the bottom edge of the bed, “I don’t even know why I like you.”

Stiles watches Scott for a moment, “Because I’m funny? Chicks dig funny guys.”

“I’m not a chick.”

“Because I’m cute?” Stiles guesses, “Chicks like cute guys, too.”

“Still not a chick,” Scott chuckles.

Stiles nods in agreement, but doesn’t voice it aloud, “Yeah, I knew gay guys found me attractive, knew it.”


End file.
